Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future
Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future is a 2D fighting game and the third and final entry in the Street Fighter III series of fighting games. Fight for the Future, first released in arcades in 1999, brought back the classic Street Fighter II character Chun-Li, along with four new characters (Makoto, Remy, Q and Twelve), extending the selectable roster to twenty characters with Akuma now a regular character. All of the returning characters from the previous Street Fighter III games were given new stages, endings and even voice actors, continuing the overall storyline from where the first two games left off. A downloadable online version entitled Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition was announced in 2010 and released on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade in August 2011. Gameplay New game play mechanics introduced in 3rd Strike is the Guard Parry, also known as 'Red Parry'. The player is able to parry during a guard stun if timed correctly. Also introduced are player evaluations after match, where the winner of a two-person match is given letter grades in Offense, Defense, Tech, and Extra. A player in Arcade mode will always be evaluated, even in case of a loss. The grades range from E to MSF (E,D,C,B,A,S,MSF). Also re-introduced was the fan favorite 'Destroy the Car' bonus stage during Arcade mode. Story 3rd Strike tells the story of what happened after the events of Street Fighter III 2nd Impact; however, many of the fights are not canon - for example, very few characters actually battle Gill after the conclusion of the Third World Warrior Tournament. A side-effect of this is that none of the characters introduced in this game should be considered competitors in the tournament. Among the battles in 3rd Strike that do occur are: *'Alex vs. Ryu '- Ryu encounters and defeats Alex comprehensively, leading Alex to become obsessed with fighting Ryu again and becoming a better fighter. *'Ryu vs. Ken '- The two friends face off once more and Ryu narrowly defeats Ken, lauding him as his worthiest opponent. *'Chun-Li vs. Urien '- Chun-Li demands the return of a kidnapped child and Urien agrees to comply if Chun-Li can provide an entertaining match. Though the victor is unknown, although it is implied that Chun-Li won, as the child is returned. Characters .]] Versions Home versions A PlayStation 2 version of 3rd Strike was released in 2004, with all the features from the Dreamcast, including a choice between arcade and Dreamcast version's respective soundtracks. It was released in Japan as a stand-alone game, with a limited edition package containing an All About Street Fighter history book, a 500-piece jigsaw puzzle and a strategy DVD. The PS2 version was released in North America as part of the Street Fighter Anniversary Collection, a two-in-one bundle that also includes Hyper Street Fighter II. The PS2 version was not released in the PAL region. The PS2 version was re-released in Japan on September 18, 2008 in a two in one bundle with Capcom vs. SNK 2. An Xbox version of the Street Fighter Anniversary Collection was also released during the year in all three regions. The Xbox version of 3rd Strike includes all the features from the PS2 version, as well as an online Versus Mode. ''Third Strike Online Edition'' In 2011, an remastered version of the game, titled Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition, made by Iron Galaxy Studios and released as download on the PlayStation Network store (August 23) and the Xbox Live Market (August 24). All the moves, bugs, glitches, and quirks of the original game remain so as to leave the experience unaltered. The online edition features enhanced visual settings including various HD filters (although the sprites themselves have not been reworked), YouTube Sharing and GGPO-built online play. The game also features a new Trials mode, which is broken up into a number of different sections, each focusing on a different aspect of gameplay (parrying, expert parrying and handicap). Other trials are similar to those from the Street Fighter IV games. There's also a separate group of challenges which are displayed either on the left or right on the screen depending on which number the player are; to see these challenges on screen the player must be signed in. The challenges are similar to achievements, but they award the player with "Vault Points" (or "VP"), which they can spend on unlocking new content (i.e. art, music etc.). The game also supports DLC, which have come in the form of color packs, videos of pro matches and alternate music from New Generation and 2nd Impact. All-new art was created for the game by Stan Lau, who also did the art on Darkstalkers Resurrection. ''Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection ''3rd Strike is featured as one of the games in Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection. Credits .]] Arcade Version Staff Character Design: Who, Ikusan Z, D=Kurita, Chimorin Shogun, Sibaki♥, Chunzenji & Rute, Tsuyoshi, Jun-Ikawa, Toshihiro Suzuki, Noya‑T, Seiji Yano, Ryosuke "Hell" Naoi, Tomo, Hirano=Daichi, Izumi.N, Akiman Scroll Design: Imahori 75%, Sugiyama 50%, ♥Youko Fukumoto♥, Yuki Kyoutani, ☆Sawatch, Atushi, Ryo Uno, Yusuke Saiwai※, Kenichi Yamahashi Original Art Work: Daigoro, Harumaru Title Logo Design: Y.Uchida Instruction Design: Sakomizu Programming: Kazuhito Nakai, Nobuya "LT1" Yoshizumi, Yuko Kawamura (Tate), Hiroshi Nakagawa (Raoh), Y&M.Inada (Ine), Masahito Oh!Ya!, Akihiro ☆ Yokoyama Sound Effect Design: Satoshi Ise, Y.Sandou Music Compose: H. Okugawa Sound Editor: Kazuya Takimoto Sound Management Director: Yoshinori Ono :Third Strike (Opening Theme Song) :Let's Get It On (Event Theme Song) :Moving On (Ending Song) Song Written by Infinite/hideki Arranged by hideki Vocals: Infinite (Courtesy of Lock Down Entertainment Inc.) Recording Engineer: Yutaka Shimoyama (Victor St.) Mix Engineer: Paul Shubat Assistant Engineer: Vladimir Nikolic Artist Management: Cain (Lock Down Entertainment Inc.) Voice Actor: Touru Ohkawa, Yuji Kishi, Mitsuo Iwata, Kentarou Itou, Masakazu Suzuki, Yuri Amano, Mie Midori, Takashi Matsuyama, Tomomichi Nishimura, Makoto Tsumura, Eiji Sekiguchi, Atsuko Tanaka, Lawrence Bayne, Patrick Gallagan, Francis Diakewsky, Len Carlson Planning: Neo_G H.Ishizawa, Haruo Murata, Numach (T.O), Yasunori Ichinose, Sada 36 Special Thanks: Youichi Egawa, T.Shiraiwa, Abu, Tomoaki Tsuji, Tobuto (MAM2) Dezaki, Mitsuaki (TIM2) Araki, Takechan, Oni-Suzuki, Kaeru, Bug (H.Sugimoto), K.Shinano, Gon, Syachi (S.Ohoka), Yng.J.Matsubara, Miura Cuberick, Tetsuya Haze, Yoshihiro Tomita, HMX‑12 Hamada, Masayasu Mukai, Punch Kubozono, Tetsuya Iijima, Lisa E. Jones, Masayuki Fukumoto, Lance Luu, Nate Williams Message Translator: Erik Suzuki, Dan Okada, Chris Tang Producer: Noritaka Funamizu, Kouji Nakajima General Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Dreamcast Version Staff Character Design: Jun Ikawa, Yuji Imamura, Pu✰Chimorin, Toshihiro Suzuki, Tomo, Daichi=Hirano, Naonee, D-Kurita Scroll Design: Sawatch‑again, Yuki♥Kyoutani, Yusuke-Saiwai Original Art Work: Ikeno☆Mie Instruction Design: M.ru, Miduho☆, Y.Uchida Programming: Kazuhito Nakai, Nobuya "Gentle" Yoshizumi, Hiroshi "Raoh" Nakagawa, MaSaHiTo Oh!Ya! (MSHTOY), Kohei Akiyama, Tomohiro Ueno, Batayon, Meijin Sound: Hiro "X68k" Kondo, Yoshiki Sandou Music: 8bit@okugawa Recorded: Kazuya Takimoto Planning: Neo_G H.Ishizawa, Haruo Murata, Tomonori Ohnuma Special Thanks: Hideki Ohnuki, Keiko Harakawa, Michiyo Aoki, Hiromitsu Furubeppu, Toshiaki Matsuda, Takako Akutagawa, Ryosuke Hagiwara, Abu, Yoshinori Ono, Shin., Ichiro Yunde, Net Man, Mineyuki Noda, Kentaro✰Kaneko, Hideaki Itsuno, Ika★chan, momo‑mo, Takuya Shiraiwa, Erik (ESX) Suzuki :(Bug Checkers) Katusuke F Miura, Minoru A Horike, Masayasu Y Mukai, Yoshihiro 775 Tomita, HMX-12 Hamada, Tetsuya Rappayar Takagi, Shutaro Jerry Kobayashi, Taizo "Tom" Iwata, SS・Tsu・Ten・Kaku, Yng J Matsubara, Kuroe K・K Yasushi QChan, MatMan-Boo!, nosetake, Chikahiro Kawanishi, Haya (Shi) 2Nji, Kouichi Takemoto, "Urien" hirata, Akihide Maeda, Natsuko Ozaki, Minako Murakami, Masatoshi Inuino, Kouki Mori, noseyumi, Terumas@ Iwaki, Syoji Araki, Ume-Zono Director: Hidetoshi Ishizawa Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom PS2 Version 2" Staff Programming: Kazuhito Nakai, A.F Sound & Music Edit: Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo Music Remaster: Mitsuhiko Takano Icon Design: Masatoshi Matsushita Package Illustration: Akiman Instruction Design: Akemi Iwasaki Planning: Neo_G -H.Ishizawa-, Moriba- Game Library Supplied by ACR Project Staff Special Thanks: N.Minomiya, Hiroshi Sugiyama, Yossui-, bug (Skill Smith), Tomohiro-Rider 80000V, Saru/my, Hisakin♥Mukai Director: Hidetoshi Ishizawa Assistant Producer: Kenzy Itsuno, Hitomi Nishimoto Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo Executive Director: Noritaka Funamizu And Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Trivia *The "3rd" in the subtitle "3rd Strike" refers to the original version of this game while "Third" refers to the "Online Edition". Gallery Box Art Image:SFIII3rdJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SFIII3rdCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:SFIII3rdJapanLE.png|''Japan'' Limited Edition Image:SFIII_3rd_Online.png|''Online'' Merchandise Street_Fighter_III_3rd_Strike_OST.png|''OST'' (front) Image:SFIII_3rd_Strike_OST.png|''OST'' (back) Image:SFIII3rdGuidebook.png|EnterBrain Guidebook Image:SFIIITS_1.jpg|Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Special 1/2 from CAP! Vol. 9 Image:SFIIITS_2.jpg|Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Special 2/2 from CAP! Vol. 9 Image:SFIII3rdSecretFile.png|''Secret File'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Street Fighter Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:1999 video games